fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Golden Orb Nephila (3/3 - Finale) (2)
...2nd part of chapter 3, and sequence to this one . As I'm separating it by parts because it turned out quite big. To those who depart... (Continuation) (Recommended Song) After hearing that voice, Yuji's eyes slowly opened. The black with no end that was behind the curtain of his closed eyelids separated, as the forms and the light returned to his senses, like leaving to the other side of a great tunel to finally reach a beckoning light. - Greetings once again, Yuji. In any other situation I would bring you back from your dreams with a well applied kick to the butt, but in this one I’ll say “nice job surviving it”, even if not by your own force of will. Amaterasu. The woman was sitting by his side, while his body was laid to rest by the floor, over a number of cottony cushions. - … When… This…? - I carried you to the inside of the castle while you were too busy fainting at the most crucial moment. We’re at the main keep. “If you want someone to thank, don’t do it to me.”, the woman concluded, closing her eyes. As someone who had once been exiled from many many forms and planes of Reality, she had also thought this would have been the end of them until that imperious voice interrupted the phenomenon that was taking place. - You… What was that just now? - Our hostess has come out of the reception desk to salute us before things could get out of control. She separated us from the affected Reality as much as the isolation that is this temple, it would seem. - No, I don’t mean that… What I want to say is what even was happening!? That felt like the nightmare of nightmares. At this point, her voice made itself be heard. - You had reached the point at which the webs entangled Creation. That is to say, the "Cornerstone" that held together its dimensions dissolved. At that point, any element to be found within was no different from the innards of a prey, liquefying as the poison was made to spread through the now empty husk… The sole structure that was the temple “wandered” in the void shell of local reality, seemingly lost. Like a moon taken out of the planet’s orbit and dwelling the unknown depths of sidereal space. Regardless, it was the only place where the world’s meanings remained untouched. You could compare it to the single threads of the web that the spider made for her to freely move within. The “non-adhesive” ones in the net’s frame. As such, it was the only place that did not defy description. Because meaning defines concepts, what can be said about something that lacks both? Trying to make sense of the outside - where something akin to circumpolar star trails could be seen spinning through the windows and shooting stars went at blinding "speeds" - it all constituted an impossibility. The “outside of this place” was harder to grasp than non-existence, for even that held a meaning. - You could not interact nor comprehend, much less “Be” in this location had I not made it possible for you to do so. You should consider this not as the main keep to the Pagoda, but “The Isolation Atom”... Atlach would go on to say that the Isolation Atom was the answer to the Egg of Extinction, but as these two weren't familiar with any of that story, the words would just confuse them even more if she did. - Isolation… Atom? As in the material kind? - Amaterasu spoke, soon to be corrected. - No. Atom, as a word, means Indivisible. This domain I have manifested is made akin to the most fundamental unity of Creation, as you dwell alongside this Globule through anti-space while protected alongside me. Consider it a thin sphere of liquid enclosing your fragile self, separating it from any interaction with Reality that is gone. - That saying about “Living in a bubble” never sounded this literal before. Any words they felt like using appeared reflected in the globule’s surface, and soon disappeared, merging with that membrane. The temple itself now had an "axis" and rings that followed it from the outside like glowing orbits. The so called "Globule" around the Pagoda resembled a Gyroscope. One surrounded by rings of aspect with very much in common to the halos you'd see in saints paintings. Only they were spinning, spiralling around - and each in their own direction. On the outside? Nothing but spider webs, scattered across shapeless... Ripples? Ripples, of every shape and form. Black ripples across a white landscape. Ripples as circles. Ripples as waves. Ripples as lines. Ripples as rays. Their patterns would bring the idea of circumpolar star trails to the mind of an observer. The outside world liberated a shine not unlike the beautiful blue of bioluminescence – globes of the immaculate state of Creation, united in separation. The sight of the horizon seemed beyond, yet inside. Feathers fluttered, emerging and disappearing all the same from the emptness, leaving many, many reflections of their form behind until nothing could be seen. The visual sensation was akin to seeing yourself being at the depths of water, but at the same time, standing upon the surface. While in truth, neither was the case. This “seen” notion of Transcendence was in truth, the afterimage left within one’s eyes as they stood at the doors to the Liberation Threshold, that Summit Outside Creation where the threads would come from. They truly did not reside in Creation, but Reality resided in them. That is… As no more than that small image on the eye’s surface that, disconnected, could not touch them. But there was no ‘source’ to the image in this case. Creation in its most complete condition was but that reflection in their eyes that would cease and then return as something else entirely if they were to close, and then open. - Beautiful, is it not? To have the everything of the world hidebound to mere reflection of your eyes’ surface. Now then... The gates have been crossed. I shall allow Meaning to stabilize once again, so that you can be accepted as part of the temple and not of detached Creation. A powerful shine came from the point of her finger as she spoke. Then, a shining nova. Like pure, white light, it bathed everything. That way it all faded from their eyes - webs and reflection alike. *** - Abandon the world to enter the gates of Heaven. So the only way inside is to embrace obliteration and rot along with the world in the way here, while hoping for Divine Judgment to show you passage. …Is that satisfactory enough of a metaphor to what just took place? - Yes. – replied the host, a subtle smile of satisfaction surfacing in her somewhat rosy, somewhat pale complexion. – The webs of Predation are one with, yet devour all. If meaning is stripped from everything in this path, it lies in my hands alone the power to separate them and weave back the form. During most of this exchange, Yuji was still making sense of the world around him. ...And failing. But now that the dark dressed lady had made the most impressive aspects of the previous landscape disappear from his sight, he seemed to be very slowly getting a grasp of his senses as well as his surroundings - now it was actually possible to comprehend, as it had boundaries of meaning for that to happen. While the outside as seen through the windows looked quite abstract even now, the main keep was not that different from any other noble construction in the land of the Dead. It seemed to be covered by a smooth material, like fine wood. Yet, as if it was natural ground and nothing else, red flowers of Lycoris Radiata (the so-called "red spider lily" or the "equinox flowers") grew all around them, covering the place in a spectral, reddish tone, as if the flowers themselves were made of ectoplasm. On occasion, petals like that of cherry blossoms would appear in the air and wander, before disappearing the same way. The scent of an aromatic incense filled the room as the trails of smoke surrounded and eventually revealed the feminine silhouette concealed behind. The master wasn't in her characteristic fair black dress. Her long hair was not arranged in her usual twintails either: Yuji couldn't help but notice: The woman was dressed in the fashion of a high class, yet traditional courtesan - those who were adressed with the kanjis for "flower" and the "leader" or "first" put together, the Oiran. Funnily enough, it was said around these lands that the second kanji could be read as monstruous. As any of it could sound in bad taste to be saying, he only admired her fair complexion from a distance, as not much of the master's skin could be seen behind her garments, as abundant in ornaments as they were in layers. Yuji couldn't help but wonder at how complicated and time-consuming it would be to arrange her (quite long) hair in all those pins and combs. As for what he had to say.... - I feel like we just crossed the true moat of this castle, but only because the Queen dropped the bridge. I’m amazed you can be this calm right now (even if our hostess has this soothing air about her), Amaterasu. - And you’re justified in that reaction. Few are the ones who can remain composed as conventional reality gives way to the unknown, but make no mistake about that: She is with the few instead of the many. I welcome you to the keep of my domain, esteemed benefactor of my servant. - So we finally meet the Spider Master… It's really is you, isn't it? - That I am. Around these parts, I'm called by the name of Atlach-Nacha. Forgive me if the “hospitality” you were given until now was not to the liking of my servant’s guest. It’s but the final measure I take to ensure humans, demons and gods alike will not enter this place to disturb me uninvited. Contrary to what so many seemed to believe when complaining about the actions or lack thereof from the Divine, being a God entailed responsibilities. And hers… Was no task anyone could perform while risking unwanted interruptions. - This was all too much for my head, lady. Compared to what I just saw, the lake of blood and those stones were like the house of candy in that famous fairytale. - Why don’t you forget about the outside world for the time-being? – suggested the spider. Gray silk spun around her like smoke out of thin air. Soon, the silk took the shape of an antique clock, staying by her side. It was completely still until she moved her hand to touch it. At which point, the hands started to move. - In this world I dwell in, the only individual meanings that make this meeting of ours possible are the ones I allow to manifest. While Time is of no consequence, I trust it’s not your intention to overstay an eternity here trying to comprehend the inner workings of the Webs I weave. - She has a point, you know. The thing that interests me the least right now is how some eldritch spider catches her mosquitoes. Atlach giggled at that remark, but didn’t lose nor change her overall serene demeanor towards her guests. - Indeed. And so It falls upon me to ask, what is it that brings you here? - Don’t you already know? Again, Amaterasu said this, making her point of not being polite a self-evident one, even if she was speaking to a God or the Devil. As this kind of treatment was a rare one for Atlach to receive, it was actually entertaining for the spider. - I haven’t had proper visitors in ages, so I just felt like playing the part of the normal hostess. Is that an egoism of mine? - …After the little display out there, I’m inclined to say it is. But I’ll act along if that reduces whatever you call the duration of my stay here, since I can’t say it's time. - Just take my advice and think not of it. Whatever the case, I’m listening. State your noble reasons. She said that with a deceitful irony concealed in her smile, knowing full well what the answer would be. - Make no mistake, I come here for motives of my own. – Amaterasu assured nonetheless, of her volition. – My battle is not with the living nor the dead of this land, but those from the same depths I escaped from. My hellish travels have brought me to this place from the Abyss of Pandemonium. - Wait, so that means you are a demon!? Amaterasu didn’t deny the moniker, but did not confirm it either. In face of this, Atlach spoke a single word: "Proceed." - I came seeking you, the Spider Master who was made ruler of this place, standing atop the Pagoda of the Warring Spirits. – Amaterasu used a solemn voice. Like speaking directly to a great authority, she didn't adress Atlach by her name. – I bring to the Weaver a pair of offerings, as her webs obstruct the paths I must take. And allow me to make my intentions clear: In coming here I was resolved that if she were not to remove the webs, I would as well try my luck in removing her head. - “Having heard that the wench was as limited as I am, that was a possibility I had to confirm by her presence”… Right? The spider was more amused than offended at the ways of this person, and how she really did the unthinkable of stating such intentions so clearly, despite what she had witnessed on the path to her presence. - What an unlikely, but entertaining visitor you are. And here I thought you were just another who had come to plead for aid in a cause, and to beg when I refused. But you say that taking my life will become your cause if denied of your request. Quite the capital crime… - Would be stupid to try and leave the nest of a spider who is not on your side without first slicing its belly open. I hear your kind eats even the ones who court them when they wander in the webs. I’d die in battle before doing so with my back turned to treachery. - Haha… Not a sliver of respect, nor deception or adulation. I like it. And thus I shall attend your request from here in my chamber on a trifle condition: That you tell me of your purpose. That is something about you I'm not aware of at this stage. That was a simple and clear answer for Amaterasu to give. - The Shinki possessed by your kind can be attained by individuals, it seems. The divine air is particularly powerful against demonic entities, but equally effective to any other purpose. Like say, purification of one’s body, to ingress in otherwise untouched realms... Without burning to a crisp. Still, the webs weaved by your Vision obstruct the path. - In other words, you want me to grant you passage to a superior plane of the divine where Shinki exists in vast quantities, permeating everything. Quite the request coming from someone who emerged from the countless Hells. - Maybe so, but it’s the truth. By absorbing the Shinki of a Divine world, I can achieve the state of being a Demon Goddess capable of unsheathing this blade, the legendary Majinken (魔神剣). Not to mention, I would become able to match and endure opposition of this nature while easily tearing through corrupt energies like my own. Atlach Nacha soon understood where she was coming from. As a Demonic kind of being who fought others of its kind, this woman had everything to gain and nothing to lose with her request, as she would soon kill any room for interpretation with her following claim: - I’ll march once again towards my ideal of cutting free from the Threads of Fate. I want to give shape to my own realm. Under the banner of my name an even greater army of demonic and divine forces alike will be united to conquer the planes below the Immaterial surface. - In other words, your desire is nothing short of taking over the Heavens and the Hells you hail from? Pff… Keehehe... Hee hye he... Ah hah hah hah! Fascinating... Amaterasu didn't really need to say this much for Atlach to understand. This woman intended to repeat this in the higher and divine realms as well, until no longer a world where a rule that was not her own existed. Unlike Yuji, she had come to this place searching for power. - There's no mistaking it. You really are her... Takiyasha Amaterasu, the one they said was the head and front of the “Jigoku Bakufu”. It’s with pleasure that I shall remove the webs blocking your way. I'll be looking forward to the results of your effort. - You have my thanks and the offering I present. - I see you bring delightful presents, other than your very presence in my castle. In any case, I shall accept. The woman made a reverence of gratitude to the spider, for she knew that her reasons were accepted and permitted. The token of her appreciation was a rare material from the depths of hell, capable of breaking or forging many works of art and jewelry, with the immaterial itself as the substance. Other than that, there was also a grimoire - The Tome of Chaos' Ten Theorems - an artifact that one of Atlach's comrades had asked this woman to bring in exchange for the meeting. - What do we have here... Don't worry, I'll make sure Pandora gets what she hoped for as well. As both were invaluable artifacts that could help them in deteriorating the seal and the world of Psions that binded them so, Atlach was as pleased with this exchange as Amaterasu herself. Her answer was given with a rare, genuine smile. Meanwhile, Yuji finally felt like it was alright for him to speak: - I think I just heard something incredible. Someone having a problem with the government of the living (me) and Amaterasu over there having a problem with the government of hell, so we come to request an audience with the government of the dead, those ones who are still wandering! And all in the same day! Amaterasu took these words to heart and started to wonder. For once, she didn't sense anything that could be read as treachery in Atlach's words, actions or subtle hints hidden between. Yet she still felt an impending sense of danger in this room... Piecing her impressions together was slowly making her worry. Not about her, but... - That is indeed quite the coincidence. Or maybe the moment of our meeting was orchestrated. No matter. It was a pleasant reunion (if only because I was given what I wanted), but could you return me to my own world now? - Don’t be in such a hurry. You came along with this man who awaited as I heard your request, so it’s only natural that you also leave together, no? - Pay heed! – Yuji agreed, because the last thing he wanted by now was to be left alone with the spider lady in her literally-out-of-this-world chamber. – It’s always better to have more people. This time, Amaterasu was the one to let out a long sigh. - Is that an order or a request? When she said that, she already knew they were words she would have to answer to if she didn’t want the Regent of Spiders to go back on her promise in a whim. These webs that permeated yet transcended all of Creation were not meant to be removed nor touched unless the most special or important circumstances were met. Because Amaterasu knew of their purpose, she also knew that Atlach had every way of making an excuse not to remove any of them. ...And anyone who reached this chamber could also know if given permission to read the great many scrolls scattered about the walls. Some hanging from the ceiling, while some of them were more like paintings decorating the room and the doors of translucent paper. Doors that slowly slided open and close with their wood frames, as if moved by some persistent, invisible hand... In the scrolls, stamps portrayed scenes in sequence, like the telling of a story where eye globes - like the glare of many beasts in the dark - lurked from the outside of the webs frames, but avoided a fruit guarded in the very center as they could not reach it without getting entangled in the threads and eaten by the ever-vigilant spiders. Thinking about this, and seeing this man named Yuji right in front of her made Atlach's mind recede to days of the distant past. She had long waited for this moment to come... 3 of 3 >>> Part 3. Category:Blog posts